Perfect Storm
by FangedLovers
Summary: "But she don't just rain, she pours. That girl right there's the perfect storm." Stiles/OC 'Tried & Trues Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Perfect Storm - Brad Paisley

(outfit on profile)

Here's something special for everyone that has been dealing with The Mess I Made.

Something easy and super duper lovey!

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Perfect Storm**

_And she destroys me in that t-shirt_  
_And I love her so much it hurts_  
_I never meant to fall like this_  
_But she don't just rain, she pours_  
_That girl right there's the perfect storm_

_I know how to make her laugh or blush or mad at me_  
_But that's OK, there ain't no one more beautiful angry_  
_And she loves just as deep as she goes when she's down_  
_The highs match the lows, can't have one without the other_  
_And I love her just the way God made her_  
_Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane_

He wasn't surprised that the door was unlocked as he turned the door knob. He had been yelling at her since they moved into college that she should really start locking her door at night yet she rarely listened to him. He was use to that though. It didn't help that her roommate for this year was almost never in their room. Not that that was a bad thing for the two of them. No, they used the alone time quiet often.

He opened the door to see that once again her roommate was gone and Cassidy was passed out in her bed not having any knowledge that he had entered. Stiles was surprised that she was still asleep and in bed at 10 am, but he assumed she actually got a night's sleep if she was still in bed. Stiles gently dropped his keys on her desk before making his way over to her. She was curled up in a ball like she usually did when she slept alone. He assumed it was a protection thing because whenever they slept next to each other she would be sprawled out almost on top of him. He carefully laid down next to her in the small twin sized bed.

It was bizarre, stalker-like and cliché, but he really did like watching her sleep. Partially because it never happens and the other part that she was just so beautiful to look at. But his favorite feature would always be those bright blue eyes. And he wanted to see them right now.

His arm held his head up while the other one started lightly touching the pale skin of her shoulder. His fingertips traced down her arm and back up to her clavicle, the loose tank top giving him all the skin access he needed. He watched her scrunch up her shoulder from the contact and her eyelids flutter.

Cassidy thought she was dreaming until her dream was becoming reality. The touch was tickling her shoulder and she tried to pull away but her mind was still in such a daze. She opened her eyes to see a soft gray t-shirt in her vision. She blinked her eyes slowly and looked up to see Stiles looking at her with a small smile on his face. She sighed and cuddled closer to him so she could rest her head in his neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her completely against him even with the blanket blocking in between them.

"Morning." He whispered into her hair. His hands sliding up and down her back with ease.

"Mmm." She murmured, her head was still hazy. "Morning." She breathed his scent in deep almost making her fall back to sleep. He was just so warm and smelled so good it felt like another blanket covering her.

The two laid there for a few more minutes, such easiness spreading over them. This was how morning were supposed to go.

"Why are you here so early?" Cassidy broke the quiet over them. She was regaining complete consciousness now.

"I wanted to see you." His hand slid down her back until he found the hem of her shirt. He slid it under and back up her skin so his palm rested in between her shoulder blades.

"We see each other every day." She giggled. She ran her own hand up so it on the side of his neck, where she was still nuzzled in.

"Not yesterday."

"I told you you should have came with me to my parent's house for dinner."

"I had a guys night with Scotty."

She pulled away enough so that she could look at his eyes. They looked like pools of caramel from the morning sun. "Did you guys hit up a strip club?"

"Yep." He nodded with a serious face. "Then hooked up with our dealers after words." She only made his sarcasm increase as she always tried to stump him. Her comebacks were some of his favorites.

"Sounds like an awesome time. But seriously why are you here so early?"

He smiled at her oblivious knowledge. She had no idea it was Valentine's Day. He knew it or she would have mentioned it automatically. So he was going to play this off so well to see how long it took her to remember. "I want to take you out."

"On a Saturday morning?"

"Mhmm, breakfast."

"My favorite." She smiled at him before crawling out of her space next to him to start getting ready.

He lay their watching her get ready. He couldn't help watch as she pulled her shirt over her head in front of him so she could put a bra on and change. She didn't care. He had seen more than that. Didn't mean he looked away though. He was the boyfriend; he was allowed to watch his girlfriend in admiration. He thought it was fascinating how she just threw random articles of clothing together and she made it look good. She made anything look good. Even his clothes, which she just happen to be putting on at the moment.

"So that's where my flannel magically ended up." He watched her roll the sleeves up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She played it off and started attacking her curly hair. "Anyways, you know the rule; you leave it here it's officially mine."

"Well soon all my clothes are going to end up missing." Stiles rolled out of her bed and stood behind her at her mirror. He wanted to tell her to put the makeup down, but he knew she would go on a rant about why she wanted it on.

"I don't see anything wrong with your clothes missing." Cassidy winked at him before going back to finishing her makeup.

"Hmm." He pushed her hair to the side so he could lean down and give a gentle kiss to her neck. "Only if yours goes missing as well."

"No hanky panky, sir." She snuck away from him before he could actually pull her deeper into him. "You woke me up, you owe me breakfast." She grabbed his keys from her desk and held them out to him on her finger.

He huffed and took the keys. "Fine, but I get this." He pulled against him and kissed her. Her arms automatically wrapped their way around his neck to pull herself closer. The kiss was soft and tender, everything that made her stomach burst still with butterflies after all these years being together. He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her. His eyes couldn't help drift further and noticed that he could see straight down her shirt, the black bra poking out. He released her and buttoned the top button up of the shirt.

"What are you doing?" She looked down and then back up at him.

"I don't care if you wear my clothes, but save what's underneath for my eyes only."

She rolled her eyes and placed one last peck on his lips. Stiles grabbed her hand and the two headed out of her room, making sure she locked it on the way out. The two said hello to the few people they knew as they headed out of the building and got into his jeep. They held easy small talk as Stiles drove to the diner. They had found this diner the first week they had started college and it had become a staple in the three years already.

Stiles saw the red, pink, and white decorations in the diner window thinking this would definitely give it away to Cassidy, but she was still clueless about it. Or maybe she was just playing it off as clueless and trying to get out of the Valentine's Day festivities.

The two sat down at their usual booth and put their order in. She began telling him the stories that she learned from her family last night and he listened to every word she said, but he couldn't help watching all the other couples around them be affectionate and all in love. He wasn't jealous of them though, not in the slightest. He loved the way Cassidy and his relationship was. It was perfect for the two of them. He just couldn't believe she didn't see it all around them.

"And Andy!" She took a drink from her coffee. "He's turned into such a lady killer. He's a smooth talker and a bad boy for sure. I'm waiting for the day your dad picks him for doing something wrong."

"Guess he does take after me." Stiles winked at her.

"Bad boy; yes. I'm pretty sure you have been in the back of a cop car more than Derek has. But smooth talker…I don't know about that."

"Hey! I got you didn't I."

She smirked at him. Yeah, he got her.

"Here ya go, love birds." The waitress came to their table with their food on a tray.

Cassidy smiled at the waitress as she put their food down in front of them. Her smile was wiped off when she actually looked at her food.

"Why are these pancakes in hearts?" Cassidy poked at the cakes with her fork like they were going to explode in her face. Hell, even the strawberries and bananas were cut in a heart shape.

"Maybe they were made with love." Stiles shrugged, keeping up the game he was playing.

"Maybe it's making me want to gag." She drenched the hearts in syrup.

He bit off a piece of bacon and watched her in amusement. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Must have made a deal with the devil."

The two started eating but Cassidy's attention started to wander around them. She finally took notice to the way to happy couples and the hearts that were dangling from the ceiling.

"Seriously what's going on?"

"You really don't remember?" He laughed at her. The confusion on her face was classic.

"What?"

"Babe, what's today?"

"Saturday."

"The date."

"Umm...the fourteenth of Feb-" Her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh my god, I forgot about Valentine's day."

"You are so clueless sometimes." Stiles shook his head and ate more of his omelet.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." She ran a hand through her hair feeling like crap. Yes, she might not be into the lovey dovey shit, but she knew Stiles liked it to a degree. "I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"Cas, it's okay." He smiled at her hoping she would understand he wasn't mad in the least. "It's not like the time you forgot my birthday."

Her eyes went wide again thinking back, but she saw the shit eating grin on his face knowing he was joking. "You suck!" She threw a strawberry at him.

"Is this your way of feeding me fruit, cause it's not very sexy." He joked and popped the strawberry in his mouth that he had caught.

She rolled her eyes. "Is this why you got me out of bed at the crack of dawn on the weekend?"

"It was ten o'clock."

"Which is early for a girl that didn't fall asleep until 4 last night."

"Not my fault you didn't take your pill."

The two raised their eyebrows at each other but neither would never back down. The two slowly went back to eating, but Cassidy still felt horrible about it. Why didn't she remember? She usually remembered this type of stuff to prepare herself for it.

"So did you have a plan?" She picked at the pancakes.

"A plan?"

"Yes, Stiles. A Valentine's day date plan thingy."

He shrugged. "Nope."

"Really? You didn't have a plan." She didn't believe him. He always had a plan.

"No, it's just another day." And he meant that. He didn't need one day out of a year to love her. He did that every day. Every hour and every second he was with her. "What were your plans for today?"

"Well, I wanted to head to the bookstore and then head to the record store to get the new cd's I missed this week."

"So, there, that's our Valentine's Day plan." He smiled at her and pushed his empty plate away from him.

"But, it's not that romantic." She stabbed a banana with her fork.

"We could literally just sit in this booth all day, I don't give a shit, Cassidy. You know that. I just want to spend the day with you."

"Fine." She huffed and held out the banana piece out to him. He leaned across the table and bite it off of her fork in his adorably, dorky way.

The two finished up their breakfast and headed to the bookstore. The two separated at first, looking for their own stuff, but it didn't take long for Stiles to come wandering back to her side. The two had sat down in the aisle. Stiles sat with his back against the bookshelf while Cassidy sat next to him but so that her thighs lay across his lap. She rested her side into him as his hand once again danced up and down her back.

"So who is this again?" Stiles whispered and he looked at the book she was browsing through.

"Lang Leav." Cassidy gushed. "She writes such amazing poetry."

"I thought you didn't like poetry?"

"This is different, it's not all 'I love you so much I would die without you' stuff. It's real life shit."

He nodded. "Read me something."

She looked through the book until she found the one she held dear to her heart.

"_You were you, and I was I; we were two before our time. I was yours before I knew, and you have always been mine too."_

He watched her say those words. Words that came off her tongue like a beautiful sympathy to his ears. He wanted to hear that music for the rest of his life.

"I'm going to make you mine one day."

"Yeah, you keep saying that." She bit her lip and flipped to another page.

"It's true." He pulled the book down so she would look at him to know he was serious. Despite their playful relationship, she to him was the most serious thing he could think of.

"One rule for when you do." She held up her finger.

"Mhmm."

"Not on Valentine's day, Christmas, new year's eve, my birthday, your birthday or someone else's birthday."

"That's more than one rule."

"Oh yeah," something else hitting her mind, "don't do it in a public restaurant or anything like that."

"Anything else dear?"

"Oh! And don't put the ring in food or champagne."

"How about I just buy the ring and you tell me when and where to do it?"

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded and smiled at him.

He pulled her into another kiss. He was going to make his. He was damn set on it.

* * *

sickeningly sweet I hope you don't have a tooth ache after that ;)

Let Me know what you guys think and Next Monday is a new The Mess I Made Chapter!

.Repeat.


End file.
